world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082014-ThiagoAcenia
TA: Hello... sister? 3=:| GT: Hi Thiago! You saw the family tree also? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: It's still wierd to think of. TA: We knew we were siblings, but it's so odd. GT: Kind of? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Lots of things don't make sense to me lately, I'm just going with the flow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: shrugs. TA: I wanted to check up. TA: How are you? GT: Honestly kind of nervous! How about you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I think I'm doing just fine. TA: My world is foreboding but that's all right. GT: Which one is yours? Mine is kind of creepy too... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: The Land of Tempest and Sonata! Ooooo~ GT: Tempest! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: It's very stormy. GT: Ah, mine are graves... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Graves and Gospel.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: That's much creepier. GT: It's really depressing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I hope we can leave our lands at some point... GT: I have to do this Primer thing... Did Lily talk to you about hers? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: ...No? GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Hrm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: What's a primer? GT: Its... like... marriage requirements that a male has to fill to be with a Twink Female. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: ...Marriage? GT: Like Human Married! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: But... TA: Tethys. GT: What about Tethys? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: We're matesprits! 3=:O GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Well... I think Twink and Human relationships are less dynamic than Troll relationships? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Meaning? GT: Like. They seek permanence and think happiness comes from that? Probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I think that makes sense... / Having a permanent partner is nice! GT: But we're always growing and changing! So if someone is in a relationship and they are both bright yellow dandelions, young and fresh! It's okay. But they won't always be that way! Dandelions fold up and rebloom as they get older, and they disappear bit by bit. We do this too, but... on the inside. So as time passes, it's not the dandelion you feel in love or hate with. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You're lucky that you and Tethys have that non-permanence as a cushion! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: How do you know we're nonpermanent, though? 3=:| GT: I don't know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: 3=:| GT: But I'm just saying, if things aren't, you don't have to worry because its normal. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I think this is all a very roundabout way of saying I'm really nervous! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: You fear you and Merrow are not like that? GT: Well, I mean... I just met him! More or less... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Tethys and I have history, I guess... GT: I definitely want us to be permanent! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I think if you want it to be, it will! 3=:] TA: You can both live a long life, hopefully. GT: The Primer I had to make... outlines things that Merrow must do for us to be recognized as partners. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: And Lily is making one as well, then? GT: She is supposed to! But I think she is being protected by her .. aunt? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So even if she doesn't, she'll be okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I hope she makes one that gets someone good... GT: Me too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe she'll open up to people more if she has someone that loves her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I suppose a primer is quite private? GT: uhm. I think I was told that anyone can fill them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't know how they can find them though. I know I am supposed to upload mine. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: To what? 3=8| GT: My YLIP~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: What is thaT? GT: It's uhm. Its a little computer thing? From the Twink Planet of Arena. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Interesting... I guess? GT: But... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I want to know what to ask Merrow to do? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Primers are like "give me a hive" or "present me with a dead lusus?" or "boost your strife to +4" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Would you like me to look at your primer? GT: Uhm! Sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: link Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: I think you've forced your partner as Merrow. GT: Really? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's good! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Probably... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Your first statement does that much by itself! 3=x} GT: Oh! Good! Unless for some reason I was able to be Empress without Merrow, but still somehow by the agreement. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Or... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I guess depending on how it's interpretted, could just be "assist with empress stuff" and the rest of it isn't really necessary? Just explanative. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Right. The survival bit is not needed. GT: Why not? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: For one thing, it will delay completion. TA: For another, there's no point if you die! 3=x} GT: Oh!... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: don't know... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Otherwise, this looks perfect for Merrow. 3=:] GT: I'm glad! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you Thiago! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Not a problem! 3=:] GT: I'm going to go... upload this! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you again Thiago! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He will fulfill it well! 3=:]